


Bright Eyes

by perpetuumclausus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: This story has 3-4 phases to it. Here is the first two.I've been working on this story since the day after "Boy Wonder" premiered and I've been writing for over 2 months, along with the show. I don't want to get too sentimental here, but I've been waiting for others to be able to read this story. If you recognize the first four chapters, it's because this originally started out as drabbles and somehow turned into a full-fledged fic.This fic is especially important to me because in the fall of 2018 I went through a very difficult breakup and didn't know if I would ever be able to write sapphic fiction again. This fic changed that for me.Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, more will be coming. This is not complete, but I present you with the first eighteen chapters of the work that made me fall in love with writing all over again: Bright Eyes.





	1. Cordelia's journal

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 3-4 phases to it. Here is the first two. 
> 
> I've been working on this story since the day after "Boy Wonder" premiered and I've been writing for over 2 months, along with the show. I don't want to get too sentimental here, but I've been waiting for others to be able to read this story. If you recognize the first four chapters, it's because this originally started out as drabbles and somehow turned into a full-fledged fic. 
> 
> This fic is especially important to me because in the fall of 2018 I went through a very difficult breakup and didn't know if I would ever be able to write sapphic fiction again. This fic changed that for me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, more will be coming. This is not complete, but I present you with the first eighteen chapters of the work that made me fall in love with writing all over again: Bright Eyes.

Seeing Misty was like seeing the sun for the first time in days. I hoped and prayed for her return. I tried and failed - even as the coven's reigning Supreme. Zoe and Queenie were wonderful and cherished additions to the council. They had great potential and had grown up so much since first coming to learn at Miss Robichaux's academy. Losing Myrtle was difficult and if I had my way I wouldn't have allowed her to become human toast - especially for the second time. Myrtle has been the only mother figure I've ever truly had. But that is a much longer chapter in a story I don't care to write right now. The real reason I'm writing today is to share how I feel. I don't feel quite like myself - but I want to share that in a way even though I'm quickly fading, I have never felt more complete. Although I don't feel particularly safe in a coven where I have major concerns about the supposed "alpha" I can tell you one thing is for sure - I have one person to thank. Michael Langdon is the reason I can see Misty Day's chest rise and fall from where I lay. Her soft blonde hair falling near her sides. I hope she's having good dreams, I hope I never have to know the pain of losing her again. I don't know if I'd be able to bear that a second time.


	2. Misty's journal

Today somethin' I only dreamed about happened. Daydream. Can't really dream in your personal hell. I woke up on the floor in a dark place I didn't know. She was touchin' my face, coddling me. She was holdin' me. She's the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. She looked a little stronger, more confident - a little wiser but just as beautiful. Those eyes, that hair, those hands. I'm gettin' ahead of myself here. Last thing I want to do is come out here lookin' like a fool. After I stood- her nose started leakin' and I held her up so she wouldn't fall. I kept real calm, but I felt sick deep in my stomach. Something ain't right. Not only with the guy who pulled me out of hell, I think he's hurtin' Delia. I made her some tea and now she's sleepin' I think. I hope. I don't buy that shit that she's sick because he's the Supreme. I know I've been away for a while, but I'm not lettin' go that easy. Delia thinks I'm asleep, she doesn't know I'm listenin' to every breath she takes. I can feel her watchin' me, but I know if I get up she'll start to cry again and I want her to rest. I would give my life for that woman. She just don't know it yet. Delia doesn't know how much I love her.


	3. My dearest Misty

Seeing Misty again for the first time since her perpetual stay in hell was overwhelming for the Supreme. She'd spent years grieving the loss of Misty Day and wishing she wouldn't have pushed those girls into performing the Seven Wonders as early as she did. So, when she asked Michael to bring Misty back and he did - it took everything in Cordelia to keep it together. Her hands shook as she knelt on the floor and held Misty in her arms, both women utterly overwhelmed and astonished to be together again.

After agreeing that Michael must be the next Supreme (or so everyone thought), Cordelia got very weak and sick.

After resting for some time and coming to - Misty returned again with some tea. "What is it?" She asked, a small yet amused smile on her face. She wanted to take in every detail of Misty's face as if she'd never see it again. "Lipton's," Misty said, the sweet tang of her accent dripping from the end of her words. Cordelia's heart, felt warm as she sipped the tea. She shivered as Myrtle left the two women alone and Cordelia set down her tea. Misty took a deep breath, that same look of fear and contentment on her face as she moved to sit on the same couch Cordelia had been laying on to take her rest. Misty reached across the couch and took Cordelia's hand. "I never knew if I'd see you again," she said, giving the girl's hand a tight squeeze. Misty smiled, the enchanted yet emotional look in her eyes and on her face. She picked up Cordelia's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again either. Or Queenie, Zoe, hell even Madison." Cordelia took a sharp breath in and she watched as Misty took it upon herself to move Cordelia over. "You've taken care of me, let me take care of you," she said, carefully moving the older woman near her. She wrapped one arm around Cordelia's body securely and the elder lady closed her eyes and instinctively moved in closer, breathing softly and taking in Misty's scent. "There you go, here we are," Misty said softly, using her free hand to pet Cordelia's hair back softly.


	4. Counting heartbeats

Somehow Cordelia had ended up back in Misty's arms. After how sick she'd gotten not only did it comfort Cordelia, but Misty wanted to monitor Cordelia's breathing. She had the power of resurgence, although deep down she knew that probably wouldn't work on a fading Supreme. Misty listened to the fire crackling in the pit. Myrtle had gone to bed and even though Misty was tired - being in hell really took a lot out of her; she couldn't rest unless she knew Cordelia would be safe. Misty held her own hand out in front of her and set it on Cordelia's chest - feeling every time she would inhale or exhale. "Good, you just keep that goin' Miss Cordelia," she whispered, keeping her head close to the older witch's. Misty moved her hand a little, feeling the vibration of the Supreme's chest and feeling every beat of her heart, counting each one in her head. "Damn it, I lost count," the younger witch swore. A small smile formed on Cordelia's face, causing Misty to lean in - pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Hope you're having good dreams." Cordelia's eyes fluttered open and Misty jumped a little. "This is the best dream I've had in years," she whispered, giving Misty a gentle, yet genuine smile. Misty blushed. "Oh Miss Cordelia," she said, shaking her head a little. Cordelia reached up and touched the side of Misty's face.

"Counting heartbeats?" Cordelia asked, breaking the silence after a few moments of silent concentration on Misty's end. She chuckled softly and nodded. Cordelia smiled at her fondly. "I did the same. I tried every spell I could to save you. I held you in my arms until you dissolved into nothing," the older witch explained, swallowing a bit at the memory. Misty's eyes had a glow to them. She stared into Cordelia's swallowing a little. Misty glanced at her hand placed on the Supreme's chest. She could feel both her own and Cordelia's hearts beating faster in anticipation. Cordelia placed a finger under Misty's chin, moving her back into the older witch's view. "Eyes on me," the Supreme demanded softly, barely above a whisper, causing a shiver to travel down the younger witch's spine. Misty watched as Cordelia's eyes closed and Misty's did shortly after. She leaned in, brushing her lips ever so slightly against the swamp witch's. Misty felt her heart absolutely pounding in her chest. Cordelia moved her other hand to caress the side of Misty's face, moving one of her fingers into the other female's hair. She leaned into the older witch's touch and the Supreme pressed her lips to Misty's once and for all. The younger witch leaned into the embrace, allowing her lips to crash-land against Cordelia's. She leaned in a bit more, moving one of her legs gently under the older witch's. Cordelia shivered, breaking away to plant gentle buds of kisses along Misty's jawline. Misty pushed against the Supreme, her breath hitching every time Cordelia touched her. She moved her hand to the back of Misty's hair - gripping gently, yet firmly. The younger witch's hand found its way to the Supreme's bottom, grasping and squeezing it firmly. A soft gasp left Cordelia's mouth and Misty immediately stopped; fearing she wouldn't be strong enough to endure anything the women were feeling, although Misty was the one visibly struggling to breathe of the two. Misty's eyes darted around and she moved her hand from Cordelia's heart. Cordelia gave Misty the loving look from earlier, except this time a small smirk played on her lips. "You -" the younger witch whispered, wide-eyed. The Supreme nodded. "Yes, my dearest Misty," she whispered with such endearment and meaning that it sent another shiver down Misty's spine. "I love you, my beautiful, beautiful girl," Cordelia whispered.


	5. Splish splash

Misty remained close to Cordelia, even after they'd gotten back to Miss Robichaux's. Simple things - like making her tea, placing mud on her wounds and making sure no one hurt her in her fragile state. The ladies hadn't spoken much about the kiss or declaration of Cordelia's love for the younger witch. Misty made it her duty to care for Cordelia - although Cordelia had made that tricky. She'd distanced herself from Misty for her own reasons. It hurt Misty, but she tried to push back. "Dear, I've got it. Delia wants me to help," Myrtle proclaimed. Even when Misty heard Cordelia cry out in pain or fall - it killed her that no one would let her help.

One night though, Misty'd had enough. She heard Cordelia coughing and once she heard the retching she knew what to do. "Miss Cordelia for heaven's sake," the swamp witch said. "Misty, leave," she commanded weakly. The Supreme gagged before throwing up again. Misty pulled her love's hair away from her face and rubbed her back with her free hand comfortingly.

Once Cordelia had finished vomiting, the two ended up in bed together again. Cordelia draped in Misty's arms. Cordelia breathed softly, her face buried in Misty's neck and Misty just glad to feel her breathing. "You told me you love me, but you don't act like it," she mumbled. "I need to keep you safe," Cordelia said hoarsely. She cleared her throat gently. "Me? Miss Cordelia, I'm okay now." Cordelia's eyes finally met Misty's. "I'm dying." Misty felt herself panicking a bit. She knew weird things had been happening, it was partially why she was so protective of Cordelia. Misty's eyes filled with tears hearing the Supreme say those words though, and she swore she could feel her heart-shattering. Cordelia's eyes filled with tears as Misty tried to stifle back a sob. "You are strong. You are strong," Cordelia repeated, getting choked up herself. She reached up a gentle hand, wiping some tears from Misty's face with her thumb. She took Misty's other hand and squeezed it gently. "Miss Cordelia, I'm not very strong," she whispered, her body shaking as a small sob escaped from her. Cordelia watched her with concern, moving her arm to rub Misty's arm. She really couldn't say or do anything except stay close to Misty.

Misty stayed up that night with her hand on Cordelia's chest again. "We need to talk about what I said the night you came back," Cordelia said the next day. "You need to get dressed," the younger witch said. "Misty, we need to talk about this," she insisted. "I'll run you a bath," Misty said, jumping up. "Misty, I love you," she reminded her. The younger witch turned to face Cordelia. "You know I do," she said, a glowing look in her eyes. The Supreme stood to her feet and took off her clothes. Misty exhaled softly and it took everything in her not to touch Cordelia. That beautifully perfect spine, her strong shoulders, her gorgeous bone structure. The younger witch felt a little guilty about it. She wished she could plant kisses all over, but she didn't want to hurt Cordelia. "Take a bath with me?" is what she thought she heard. Seeing Miss Cordelia, like that? Cordelia looked at her expectantly. "I - are you sure?" she asked. "Of course," she said, walking to the bathroom. Misty followed reluctantly and started to draw the bath. Cordelia stepped inside carefully, staying near the back. Misty felt a bit sheepish at the idea of Cordelia seeing her in such a vulnerable way. Misty carefully discarded her clothes and covered herself up before getting in. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's chest, wanting to pull her back against her. "You're beautiful," Cordelia whispered into her ear. That sent a shiver down Misty's spine. Cordelia's hands trailed down Misty's arms and down her sides. Misty could feel the older witch's heartbeat against her back. "Misty?" she whispered into the younger witch's ear. "I want to touch you. I want you to touch me too," the Supreme whispered into her ear. Misty felt her body vibrating as Cordelia slid her hand up and over Misty's chest, letting her fingers explore her skin. Misty let out a soft gasp. Cordelia peppered kisses along the side of Misty's neck, being gentle at first. "Delia," she grumbled. "Would you like me to stop?" she whispered. Misty turned around in the tub and took Cordelia's hands, pinning her against the wall of the bath. She was still scared, of course. She didn't want to hurt Cordelia. Misty also knew there was nothing more than she wanted at that moment than to crash into Cordelia, the only person she'd ever loved in that way. "Let's get out," she started to say, but Cordelia pulled Misty closer instead.


	6. Bumps & Bruises

Soft hums led to the next sound in the room. "Wait a minute, baby. Stay with me a while." Cordelia didn't move an inch. Misty played with her hair softly. She picked up the humming again, placing a gentle kiss to Cordelia's forehead. Thinking of the previous night's events sent a swarm of butterflies to Misty's stomach. So much had happened. Not only did Misty make love to someone for the very first time - she lost her virginity to a girl, and not just any girl - Cordelia.

Even thinking of what happened made Misty's heartache in her chest. All the Fleetwood Mac songs talking about beautiful women - man, were they beautiful. The witch had experienced so much - felt so much more than she ever thought she could. She would never forget that feeling, her stomach ached in the best way even thinking about it.

Misty trailed a hand down Cordelia's back, taking in all the beauty she had to offer. When Cordelia's eyes opened slightly, Misty smiled nervously. "Oh look, there's a beautiful girl in my bed," Cordelia whispered, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Delia," Misty commented, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Cordelia moved a little, wincing back against the sheets. "Did you get hurt?" Misty asked with concern. "No, my love. I'm sore, but I'm always sore," Cordelia pointed out, smiling a little. Misty didn't appreciate the joke. "Delia, I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe this was a mistake." Cordelia sat up carefully. "Misty, look at your legs," she pointed out. "I bruised you, badly. You didn't do that to me." Misty looked at her own bruises. It was true, Cordelia had been rough with Misty. "I'm not complaining. I - never knew it could feel like, like that," she said, a wide smile growing on her face. Cordelia trailed a finger down Misty's face. "I love you, Misty. I hope you know that." Misty moved her head to Cordelia's chest and closed her eyes as Cordelia's hand instinctively moved through Misty's hair. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the younger witch's bare shoulder. "You were my first," Misty finally admitted. "Really?" Cordelia asked. She trailed her hand down Misty's side and across the girl's stomach. "Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. Cordelia watched the girl with soft eyes. "You were worth it. I trust you," Misty pointed out, lifting her head briefly. "I don't know how you think you're going to get rid of me," she said, swallowing hard. "Why would I want to get rid of you, darling?" Cordelia asked. "Fading," Misty whispered. The Supreme swallowed too and took the younger witch's hand. Misty wrapped her free arm around Cordelia's waist and closed her eyes again, focusing on the sound of Cordelia's heart beating. "I never, ever want to hurt you." Tears brimmed Misty's eyes and she shook her head only briefly. "I don't want to hurt you, my sweet girl," Cordelia whispered, her voice full of emotion, even cracking a bit. Cordelia rubbed her thumb over Misty's knuckles. "I will do what I can to make sure no one harms a single hair on your beautiful head ever again, Misty," the Supreme assured her. "You are too..special. You deserve the world, my love." Misty looked up at Cordelia with wet eyes. "What if you are the world, Delia?" she finally asked. "Then what happens?" Cordelia wouldn't sugarcoat. She wouldn't lie. "Well, one thing is for certain," Cordelia started to say. "There will be no chance if you aren't here anymore," she admitted, hoping it would spark enough of a fiery will to live within Misty to do whatever Cordelia said. And with that; Cordelia made the arrangements for Stevie to come to get Misty and take her far away from Michael's target - Miss Robichaux's and the rest of the coven.


	7. Gallivanting with Stevie

It had been one of the easiest decisions to make - but also the most sickening of decisions to make. Losing someone is hard, but the thought of losing Misty again meant that Cordelia had to send her away.

The night before, the two sat in bed as they'd been doing and spent time nestled into one another. Misty draped herself across Cordelia, always wanting to be as close as she could be. "Love?" Cordelia finally asked, breaking the silence. "Hm?" Misty mumbled sleepily, in a post-sex daze. Her lips turned up in a gentle smile. "You make me feel so good" she cooed, closing her eyes as Cordelia rubbed her hand against Misty's back. "Misty, you know how much I love you," she started to say. "Yes, Miss - Delia. My Delia," she whispered lovingly, smirking a little. "I'm sending you away. Tomorrow," Cordelia finally admitted. "What? You wouldn't - what the hell, Delia?" the younger witch stammered. She sat up, pulling the sheet with her. "Misty - I need to keep you safe. And who better to -" Cordelia stopped talking when a topless Misty, pulling her bed sheet along - trying to cover herself lost it. "Miss Cordelia, we are s'pposed to be in love. I've given you all that I've got. I know that evil man is tryin' to hurt us and our tribe, but you can't get rid of me! I want to be with you and where would I even go?" Misty exclaimed. "If you had let me finish, Misty," the Supreme said, a little firmly. "You would know that there's no one better to protect you than the White Witch," Cordelia explained, a small yet amused smile on her face. Misty's eyes glistened. "Oh my God, you don't mean -" Cordelia nodded, getting up. "Stevie will know how to keep you safe, okay?" she asked, placing a soft kiss upon Misty's head. "And you'll have a great time." The younger witch enveloped Cordelia in a hug. "I love you. All the time, every day. Never, ever doubt that."

Sending Misty off was one of the hardest things Cordelia ever had to do, but she remained strong. "You know I love you," she whispered, caressing the younger witch's face. Misty nodded with teary eyes and moved her hand over Cordelia's. "See you soon. So soon," she whispered. "Until we meet again, my dear," Cordelia whispered back.

After Misty and Stevie had gone - the Supreme turned around in Myrtle's arms - nearly collapsing at the very real possibility that she would most likely never see Misty Day again.


	8. Dead

It had taken a toll. Cordelia lay on her soulmate's bed, twitching and screaming in pain as she desperately tried to use her resurgence to bring back two of her most valued friends and girls - Zoe and Queenie. She sat up straight up with a gasp. "They..dissolved into nothing. My girls," she cried, her voice breaking. She found out about Michael's ability to destroy souls and felt sick to her stomach - she'd even slapped Madison for her carelessness.

Later that night though, Cordelia had broken down again - this time with Myrtle. "You are not your mother, dear," the elderly witch assured her dear friend and Supreme. Cordelia rubbed her eyes, truly uncertain whether or not she'd turned into her mother. "You're not - you could never be," a familiar voice said. It took Cordelia a moment to realize. "You're supposed to be with the White Witch seeing the world's greatest wonders," Myrtle reminded her. "I felt it. I felt you," Misty revealed, stepping out of the shadows. "Call it a soulmate thing. I felt your soul, Delia," she continued, sitting down near the Supreme's feet. She took both of her hands, watching the expression on Cordelia's face. She looked so fragile. "Zoe and Queenie are dead," Cordelia revealed, her voice breaking again. Tears filled Misty's eyes. "Almost the whole coven - Bubbles, all of my girls," she said painfully. "I was upstairs with Delia when Mallory told us. We whisked her away as quickly as we could. We were safe here - your shack," Myrtle explained, looking around judgmentally. "Coco and Madison survived, too." Misty's eyes flickered in the dark. She took a deep breath. She looked at Cordelia with fearful eyes. "Now you know why I had to send you away," Cordelia whispered. She buried her head within Misty's hair. "It isn't your fault, Delia. You didn't do it." Cordelia sniffled softly. "I didn't try hard enough, Misty. I didn't try."

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Cordelia and Misty moved back to Misty's bed. This time, Cordelia in Misty's arms, staring straight ahead. Misty stroked the Supreme's hair softly. "You're a - it's not your fault. That man is evil, Delia." Cordelia blinked back tears. "He's going to come for you. And if he doesn't come for you - he'll come for me." Misty had plenty of fear. Sure, she'd thought of that, but people weren't supposed to be like this. Then again, they were talking about the antichrist. "Delia, Stevie took me to see mountains, rivers, she showed me places where Fleetwood Mac played - why don't we go with her? Why don't we run away? We saw the - the most beautiful things, Delia. You deserve, of all people, to see the most beautiful things," Misty insisted, trailing her finger across Cordelia's cheek. "That sounds like a dream."

Cordelia imagined waking up in some beautiful vacation home on a big lake. Falling asleep beside Misty every night. Never having to worry about evil or corruption. She could see children, a wedding - officiated by Stevie herself, of course. She could see the bright smile - the bright eyes of her wife. Such beautiful sunsets, such a beautiful life.

"Do you see what I see?" Misty asked expectantly. She took Cordelia's hand and moved it to her heart. "Can you see all the happiness - all that beauty, Delia?" Cordelia's eyes traveled back up to Misty's. She took Misty's free hand in her own, hoping or showing her what she could see on her side.

Cordelia would continue to fade, even after abandoning her duties as the Supreme. Mallory wouldn't have the proper training she'd need. The world would still be destroyed, but not before Cordelia would die. It would be painful. 

Cordelia looked back at Misty, who'd started crying then. She reached up to wipe one of Misty's eyes. "I've never wanted to hurt you, Delia. Not once." Misty didn't need to say another word, she could grasp the reality of their situation. "In a perfect world," the Supreme whispered. "But, I can't," she reminded the younger witch. Misty felt her heartache in her chest. "If I could, I would. But I have to figure out a way to stop this boy from hurting every last person I love. You have too much light in you to give yourself up, Misty. Never let that light burn out." Misty sniffled softly, the aching moving throughout her body. She held Cordelia close - as if it'd be the last night they'd ever spend together.


	9. The dream

It had taken a toll. Cordelia lay on her soulmate's bed, twitching and screaming in pain as she desperately tried to use her resurgence to bring back two of her most valued friends and girls - Zoe and Queenie. She sat up straight up with a gasp. "They..dissolved into nothing. My girls," she cried, her voice breaking. She found out about Michael's ability to destroy souls and felt sick to her stomach - she'd even slapped Madison for her carelessness.

Later that night though, Cordelia had broken down again - this time with Myrtle. "You are not your mother, dear," the elderly witch assured her dear friend and Supreme. Cordelia rubbed her eyes, truly uncertain whether or not she'd turned into her mother. "You're not - you could never be," a familiar voice said. It took Cordelia a moment to realize. "You're supposed to be with the White Witch seeing the world's greatest wonders," Myrtle reminded her. "I felt it. I felt you," Misty revealed, stepping out of the shadows. "Call it a soulmate thing. I felt your soul, Delia," she continued, sitting down near the Supreme's feet. She took both of her hands, watching the expression on Cordelia's face. She looked so fragile. "Zoe and Queenie are dead," Cordelia revealed, her voice breaking again. Tears filled Misty's eyes. "Almost the whole coven - Bubbles, all of my girls," she said painfully. "I was upstairs with Delia when Mallory told us. We whisked her away as quickly as we could. We were safe here - your shack," Myrtle explained, looking around judgmentally. "Coco and Madison survived, too." Misty's eyes flickered in the dark. She took a deep breath. She looked at Cordelia with fearful eyes. "Now you know why I had to send you away," Cordelia whispered. She buried her head within Misty's hair. "It isn't your fault, Delia. You didn't do it." Cordelia sniffled softly. "I didn't try hard enough, Misty. I didn't try."

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Cordelia and Misty moved back to Misty's bed. This time, Cordelia in Misty's arms, staring straight ahead. Misty stroked the Supreme's hair softly. "You're a - it's not your fault. That man is evil, Delia." Cordelia blinked back tears. "He's going to come for you. And if he doesn't come for you - he'll come for me." Misty had plenty of fear. Sure, she'd thought of that, but people weren't supposed to be like this. Then again, they were talking about the antichrist. "Delia, Stevie took me to see mountains, rivers, she showed me places where Fleetwood Mac played - why don't we go with her? Why don't we run away? We saw the - the most beautiful things, Delia. You deserve, of all people, to see the most beautiful things," Misty insisted, trailing her finger across Cordelia's cheek. "That sounds like a dream."

Cordelia imagined waking up in some beautiful vacation home on a big lake. Falling asleep beside Misty every night. Never having to worry about evil or corruption. She could see children, a wedding - officiated by Stevie herself, of course. She could see the bright smile - the bright eyes of her wife. Such beautiful sunsets, such a beautiful life.

"Do you see what I see?" Misty asked expectantly. She took Cordelia's hand and moved it to her heart. "Can you see all the happiness - all that beauty, Delia?" Cordelia's eyes traveled back up to Misty's. She took Misty's free hand in her own, hoping or showing her what she could see on her side.

Cordelia would continue to fade, even after abandoning her duties as the Supreme. Mallory wouldn't have the proper training she'd need. The world would still be destroyed, but not before Cordelia would die. It would be painful. 

Cordelia looked back at Misty, who'd started crying then. She reached up to wipe one of Misty's eyes. "I've never wanted to hurt you, Delia. Not once." Misty didn't need to say another word, she could grasp the reality of their situation. "In a perfect world," the Supreme whispered. "But, I can't," she reminded the younger witch. Misty felt her heartache in her chest. "If I could, I would. But I have to figure out a way to stop this boy from hurting every last person I love. You have too much light in you to give yourself up, Misty. Never let that light burn out." Misty sniffled softly, the aching moving throughout her body. She held Cordelia close - as if it'd be the last night they'd ever spend together.


	10. Goodbye

Cordelia almost hated the thought of having to send Misty away again. She didn't even know if that would keep her safe. But the danger would be coming and very soon. Cordelia would be willing to bet that she wouldn't be seeing Misty for a very long time, if ever again.

Misty clung to her, wishing she never had to go. Cordelia cupped Misty's cheek, tears filling her eyes as she stroked her love's cheek with her thumb. "I love you. More than anything. You know that right?" she asked in a distressed tone. Misty reached forward, her own vision clouded with salty tears - and dried some tears from Cordelia's face. Cordelia leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "You've got this, Delia. You know how strong you are, we all do." Cordelia looked at Misty longingly. "You can do anything, Ms. Supreme." Misty had the tiniest smile on her face. The older witch nearly knocked Misty down in a tight hug. "Love you so much, so much," the younger witch assured her. Cordelia breathed Misty in, holding her head gently.

Saying goodbye was hard and Cordelia had broken down so many times - but as Myrtle said, "Darling, sometimes you need to pull up your big girl pants and get moving". Cordelia had lost so much - but she refused to lose hope.


	11. Cordelia's coming out

Cordelia had so many things to do. Making the decision to put Mallory and Coco under the identity spell had to be a given by that point. Although, despite the weight on her shoulders of trying to save the coven, Misty stuck on the Supreme's mind. People were dying left and right. She sent Stevie and Misty away and knew she could never forgive herself if something happened to them - not if, when. The thought alone made Cordelia's stomach tie up into a million tiny knots, joining together to form a giant one. 

Performing the identity spell on the girls made Cordelia wish she'd thought to do the same for Misty. It almost revolted her, how naive she'd been to think Michael would never find Stevie or Misty.

"I think we should ask Stevie to come back," Cordelia said one night, a cup of Lipton in one hand as the remaining witches sat in the dim light of Misty's shack. "Don't be stupid, Cordelia," Madison interjected. "What is stupid about saving our own?" she asked, her voice full of concern and power. "She's not even valuable to us! She's been dead and now it's the end of the fucking world and she's gallivanting around with Stevie without a single fuck! How can you justify that behavior?" Madison demanded. "We brought you back, did we not?" Myrtle asked. "Michael did," Madison retorted. "And remember who brought you back the first time, Madison," Cordelia reminded her sternly. Jealousy filled the young witch's eyes. "Who went to that damned house with Behold? I did what you wanted me to. Do you know how easy it would've been to side with Michael? I could be Dinah fucking Stevens right now, but no, I'm still here - wanting to kill the bitch that murdered Zoe," she exploded. "And Queenie," Myrtle interjected. "That - that's what I meant," Madison stammered. Cordelia eyed the other blonde curiously. Myrtle turned to look at Cordelia. "Dear - if I may?" the redhead persisted. "Madison, the reason Delia is so preoccupied with Misty Day's well-being isn't due to the fact that she wishes to mother her. Cordelia wants that for most of you girls, of course. To put it bluntly, she never had children of her own," Myrtle reminded them both. Cordelia felt a twinge in her stomach. "You girls, mean the world to her. But Misty - I've seen you, Delia. I've seen the looks. The way you held our beloved Misty and guided her during her Descensum. The way you held her and cried. She first saw you when she opened her eyes. Misty Day brings brightness to your heart, something your mother tried desperately to dim and our dear swamp witch glued back into place, the way she can piece together bodies with her Louisiana swamp mud." Cordelia blinked back a few tears. "It's why it always hurts so badly to let go," Myrtle added. Madison looked between both women before her. "Dare I say, I believe I have even heard you two indulging in -" Madison's eyes widened and Cordelia immediately cut her off. "Myrtle - may I?" the Supreme asked, sitting up a little. She wrapped Misty's blanket around her body tighter. "Misty - isn't just a friend, a former student, or another witch. Misty," she paused, stopping and taking a gentle breath. "Misty is the perfect example of - complete innocence in a person. She is - the love of my life. Living without Misty would be hell on earth," Cordelia admitted, the tears welling in her eyes again. "I know that I'm Supreme and I have plenty of responsibility on my shoulders, but the thought of losing Misty again - makes me never want to take another breath again," she admitted, her words and eyes laced with fear. Madison understood - maybe not exactly, but much more than anyone else knew. "I haven't hidden our - relationship. But I never knew how any of you would react," Cordelia pointed out, moving her hands to her lap. Myrtle reached across, taking Cordelia's hands. "My dear, don't you know you don't choose who makes your heart beat like a hummingbird?" Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she stood, hugging Myrtle tightly. "I love you, my dear girl. No matter who you love," Myrtle reminded her, leaving a small kiss on the side of the Supreme's head. Madison reached over, squeezing one of Cordelia's hands. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you two together," she promised.

Cordelia agreed to allow Madison to map out Stevie's location and try to find her - find them. With Mallory and Coco in California and successfully under the identity spell, it would only be a matter of time until Cordelia would have to do the extreme to make sure they survived the apocalypse. Madison barely had enough time to get in contact with anyone. She managed to briefly get in contact with Stevie, but no one had the time to make arrangements before having to go underground and undercover with Myrtle and Cordelia.


	12. "I killed Misty."

Cordelia had so many things to do. Making the decision to put Mallory and Coco under the identity spell had to be a given by that point. Although, despite the weight on her shoulders of trying to save the coven, Misty stuck on the Supreme's mind. People were dying left and right. She sent Stevie and Misty away and knew she could never forgive herself if something happened to them - not if, when. The thought alone made Cordelia's stomach tie up into a million tiny knots, joining together to form a giant one. 

Performing the identity spell on the girls made Cordelia wish she'd thought to do the same for Misty. It almost revolted her, how naive she'd been to think Michael would never find Stevie or Misty.

"I think we should ask Stevie to come back," Cordelia said one night, a cup of Lipton in one hand as the remaining witches sat in the dim light of Misty's shack. "Don't be stupid, Cordelia," Madison interjected. "What is stupid about saving our own?" she asked, her voice full of concern and power. "She's not even valuable to us! She's been dead and now it's the end of the fucking world and she's gallivanting around with Stevie without a single fuck! How can you justify that behavior?" Madison demanded. "We brought you back, did we not?" Myrtle asked. "Michael did," Madison retorted. "And remember who brought you back the first time, Madison," Cordelia reminded her sternly. Jealousy filled the young witch's eyes. "Who went to that damned house with Behold? I did what you wanted me to. Do you know how easy it would've been to side with Michael? I could be Dinah fucking Stevens right now, but no, I'm still here - wanting to kill the bitch that murdered Zoe," she exploded. "And Queenie," Myrtle interjected. "That - that's what I meant," Madison stammered. Cordelia eyed the other blonde curiously. Myrtle turned to look at Cordelia. "Dear - if I may?" the redhead persisted. "Madison, the reason Delia is so preoccupied with Misty Day's well-being isn't due to the fact that she wishes to mother her. Cordelia wants that for most of you girls, of course. To put it bluntly, she never had children of her own," Myrtle reminded them both. Cordelia felt a twinge in her stomach. "You girls, mean the world to her. But Misty - I've seen you, Delia. I've seen the looks. The way you held our beloved Misty and guided her during her Descensum. The way you held her and cried. She first saw you when she opened her eyes. Misty Day brings brightness to your heart, something your mother tried desperately to dim and our dear swamp witch glued back into place, the way she can piece together bodies with her Louisiana swamp mud." Cordelia blinked back a few tears. "It's why it always hurts so badly to let go," Myrtle added. Madison looked between both women before her. "Dare I say, I believe I have even heard you two indulging in -" Madison's eyes widened and Cordelia immediately cut her off. "Myrtle - may I?" the Supreme asked, sitting up a little. She wrapped Misty's blanket around her body tighter. "Misty - isn't just a friend, a former student, or another witch. Misty," she paused, stopping and taking a gentle breath. "Misty is the perfect example of - complete innocence in a person. She is - the love of my life. Living without Misty would be hell on earth," Cordelia admitted, the tears welling in her eyes again. "I know that I'm Supreme and I have plenty of responsibility on my shoulders, but the thought of losing Misty again - makes me never want to take another breath again," she admitted, her words and eyes laced with fear. Madison understood - maybe not exactly, but much more than anyone else knew. "I haven't hidden our - relationship. But I never knew how any of you would react," Cordelia pointed out, moving her hands to her lap. Myrtle reached across, taking Cordelia's hands. "My dear, don't you know you don't choose who makes your heart beat like a hummingbird?" Cordelia's eyes filled with tears and she stood, hugging Myrtle tightly. "I love you, my dear girl. No matter who you love," Myrtle reminded her, leaving a small kiss on the side of the Supreme's head. Madison reached over, squeezing one of Cordelia's hands. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you two together," she promised.

Cordelia agreed to allow Madison to map out Stevie's location and try to find her - find them. With Mallory and Coco in California and successfully under the identity spell, it would only be a matter of time until Cordelia would have to do the extreme to make sure they survived the apocalypse. Madison barely had enough time to get in contact with anyone. She managed to briefly get in contact with Stevie, but no one had the time to make arrangements before having to go underground and undercover with Myrtle and Cordelia.


	13. Supreme's revenge

The attack came on so suddenly. They were at a hotel for the night on the way to New Orleans to get to Cordelia. "Get some rest, long day tomorrow," the White Witch reminded her young friend. "Yes, Stevie. You got it, Stevie," the starstruck blonde agreed.

Misty had a strange feeling brewing in her stomach when she went to bed that night and even as she lay to sleep, her body wouldn't stop reacting to what almost felt like electricity inside her. It started in her stomach - a big ball of chaos, nerves, and dread. That feeling moved down her legs and to her feet. Misty could feel the tingles in her toes. She felt it move up to her chest and could feel a strange sensation in her heart - the epitome of 'bad vibes'. That should've clued her off, but she trusted Stevie wholeheartedly.

When Misty awoke to the scene before her it absolutely horrified her. The bed that Stevie'd once slept in, safe and sound - now had been covered in blood. It felt like a dystopian version of Misty's nightmare. The panic, the gore, the feeling of unadulterated danger. Misty had felt it in her bones earlier that night. It didn't feel the same way it had when she felt Cordelia's danger.

The witch got up and slowly walked out into the hallway of the hotel. Misty stopped, suddenly feeling an excruciating amount of pain. She didn't even see what had hit her when the weapon went through her stomach in the exact same place it had in the dream. Misty gasped in pain, falling to her knees with a hazy look on her face. Someone pulled over what appeared to be a dark mask, maybe even a rubber mask and revealed themselves to be Michael. "Did you think it'd be that easy?" he asked, powerfully, the anger and resentment more than evident in his voice. "That I wouldn't seek revenge?" Misty crawled backward as she started to bleed out. "I - I didn't do anythin' to you, you brought me back." Michael laughed. "You are the most important thing to Cordelia. And soon, you'll be dead. I'm going to watch you die - slowly. Or maybe I'll stab you again first - and then I'm going to get rid of your soul, the way your precious Supreme got rid of Ms. Mead's." Misty looked pale and disoriented as she began to lose consciousness. 

"I can't wait to watch you die."

Cordelia felt a spear-like stabbing in her chest and stomach at the revelation. How hadn't she felt that? "I erased her soul, destroyed." Myrtle put her arm around Cordelia, wanting to steady her and fearing she'd pass out. Cordelia took a glance at Mead and before anyone knew it - she'd started to have convulsions. It took a few seconds before her head exploded, the blast impactful enough to knock Michael to the floor. In a swift motion, Madison grabbed the gun off the floor and with a few sarcastic words about Mead's death - shot him until he finally went down. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Mallory, whispering a quick "are you okay" to the girl. She knew she had to pull it together if the rest of them had any chance of surviving. She moved back, allowing herself to only take one shaky breath and file the rest of the grief deep within. Cordelia held Mallory close, checking her over once as Myrtle returned with the personal object of Michael's that Mallory would need to use for the time reversal spell. "You know what you need to do," she whispered, giving the girl that reminded her so much of a daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Tempus infinituum," the young witch whispered, looking up at Cordelia.


	14. You're a gypsy.

A few months prior.

"They don't serve hot food in hell," Misty told everyone, her mouth full of bread and soup. Cordelia had her hand on Misty's shoulder, caressing her long-lost friend. She let her hand move through one of the younger witch's loose curls. She gave the girl a fond smile and turned to face the other girls. They'd spent so long hearing about how many regrets Cordelia had regarding the swamp witch.

The doors opened and footsteps sounded through the school as the one and only stepped in. "Hello witches," the familiar voice spoke and every head turned. "Oh my God, you called the White Witch?" Misty asked in disbelief. Cordelia joined hands with Misty - both women filled with unadulterated joy at that moment.

As the opening notes of Fleetwood Mac's "Gypsy" sounded - echoing off the walls of Hawthorne's school, Misty's eyes grew wide with adoration for the woman in front of her. Stevie stood near the front of the room as she performed. The others stood on the sidelines, knowing Cordelia had called in the very sudden favor on Misty's behalf - knowing the very best way to begin to heal the poor girl's soul. Many eyes landed on other eyes during Stevie's performance. Myrtle looked to Cordelia, watchfully as she leaned back against one of the sturdy walls - vaping. Cordelia looked weak and that scared Myrtle more than she'd like to admit. The girls - Queenie, Zoe, and Madison all watched Stevie. They all had to admit Stevie surely knew how to put on a show. Cordelia only had her eyes on Misty for the longest time. Misty's gaze cemented upon Stevie and lastly, Michael watching Cordelia from above. The Supreme finally switched her gaze to Madison, almost forcing the girl to look at her. Madison turned her head, giving Cordelia a look as saying - "seriously, now?" As Stevie's words bounced off the walls - despite how weak she'd been earlier, Cordelia felt a surge of power go through her entire body. Not only did she have a plan - she had all of her girls back. "Oh, I have no fear," Stevie sang and the Supreme turned on her heel with Madison right behind her. The song started to wrap up and once Stevie reached out to Misty the two were dancing and the swamp witch had started to cry. "And I still see your bright eyes. She was just a witch - she was just a wish. And lightning struck - only once. And you're a gypsy." Misty could barely contain the pure joy and tears any longer and pulled Stevie in for a close hug. She would never be able to thank Stevie or Cordelia enough.


	15. Mallory's demise

"I'll watch him, go!" Madison told them. "We have to cast the spell before he wakes," Cordelia pointed out, carefully standing with Mallory. "You need to go," Madison said, giving them a look. The Supreme witch came closer, embracing her gently. "Go, go," Madison persisted, giving Cordelia a look.

Regrettably, Mallory started up the stairs before the others, who took a moment to stare at Michael in his temporarily half-dead state. No one knew Brock had remained on the grounds, except perhaps Coco after her untimely first demise. Mallory doubled over as Brock stabbed her, already feeling a large amount of blood pooling around her. Cordelia immediately went after her and Myrtle in an act of hatred and revenge, set the man responsible for trying to kill Mallory on fire.

So much had happened so quickly and as soon as they got word from Marie that Michael had healed himself and would be coming up, Myrtle and Cordelia wasted no time in moving Mallory to temporary safety. The two got her into the tub where she'd need to perform the spell. They had little idea that Michael had managed to kill Madison, Marie, and even Coco within the next few moments. Cordelia had already tried to heal Mallory in the hallway after she'd been stabbed and found herself trying again. She felt nothing but frustration, pain, and failure when she just couldn't seem to be able to do anything for her. Myrtle joined in, hoping that together they could heal Mallory enough so she'd be able to perform the spell. "It's not working," Cordelia said, choking back a sob that she'd been holding in, but knew she just couldn't allow out. "I'm sorry, Cordelia," the girl said meekly. "No, no, no, no, no," the Supreme said, moving her hand to the young witch's cheek, wanting her to keep her eyes open. "Stay awake, Mallory. Come on," she urged as the girl's eyes began to roll back. Cordelia knew this feeling and as she watched Mallory, she felt the pain of losing Queenie and especially Misty - all over again.


	16. Flashbacks

2013

"Miss Cordelia!" Misty's eyes lit up. "Can you help me? This one is a real sucker, nothin' works!" Cordelia smiled kindly and took a look herself. "Do you remember what I taught you? About intent?" she asked. "I swear I do, maybe it's me. Maybe I just can't do this," Misty insisted. "Misty," the headmistress said, taking the girl's hand. "You can do this. I know you can, you have to believe in yourself." Misty nodded a little, her blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Now don't worry about anything - we'll do it together, okay?" Cordelia dropped Misty's hand and focused her energy on the plant, raising her hands up to it. "Ego te provoco, crescit eundo - citius, altius, fortius," Cordelia said. Misty held up her hands in the same fashion. "Ego te provoco, crescit eundo - citius, altius, fortius." Both women repeated it at once and Misty squealed once the tulip fully developed. She hugged Cordelia tightly. "Told you, you're a great leader."

As Cordelia looked at Mallory dying before her, she felt the silent reminder of Misty's second death creeping in. She'd spent months panicking and dealing with that loss at the beginning of her supremacy. She'd let that happen again. "It appears as though we're fucked, my dear," Myrtle finally said, breaking the silence. She could feel Cordelia's pain - or at least see it in her eyes.

2015

Cordelia stood in that same place she had with Misty, helping Mallory with a few things. Cordelia knew well enough that Mallory didn't have a clue how much power she held within. A lot like how she used to be. The young witch had many gifts and Cordelia would help with every last one if she had to, wanting to make sure Mallory never felt the way she had at her age. "Ego te provoco," Cordelia heard. "Crescit eundo," she said slowly. "Citrus, attius, fortuious?" she chanted uncertainly. "Ego te provoco. Crescent - crescet eundo. Cit - citrus, atticus, fortiasous," Mallory spoke louder and stronger. "Damn it!" the young girl swore, frustrated. "Need some help?" Cordelia asked with an amused smile. "I don't know why it won't work." The Supreme tried not to laugh. "First of all - hands," Cordelia said, holding up her own hands. "Think of them as your very own wand." She moved the plant in question into her hands without a single move. "Second, you need a plant to do that spell." Cordelia set it down and put her hands in place again. "Third, citius," she enunciated. "Not citrus - not an orange, Mallory," she reminded her with a smile. "I am so stupid," the young witch said with a laugh. "You are not. I would've said the same thing even ten years ago!" Mallory didn't believe that but gave a small smile. "Now, not atious or even better - atticus," Cordelia teased with a soft smile. "Altius," she explained. "And fortius. Do you know what those words mean together?" Cordelia asked. "I know I should, but I don't," Mallory answered. "Faster, higher, stronger. Why don't you try now? Hold your hands up and repeat after me." Mallory put her hands in the right place. "You've got this, you've got this," Cordelia reminded the young witch, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ego te provoco," the Supreme initiated. "Ego te provoco," Mallory repeated. "Crescit uendo," Cordelia continued. "Crescit uendo," the young witch repeated. "Citius, altius, fortius," she finished, watching as Mallory then repeated. "Try together now," the Supreme encouraged. "Ego te provoco. Crescit uendo. Citius, altius, fortius." The third time Mallory repeated it the flower didn't only bloom - every flower in the room had. Cordelia knew she needed to take a seat after that, feeling the breath being knocked out of her. "You okay?" Mallory asked, worry covering her face. "Yes, I'm so amazed that I had to sit! I'm so proud of you." Cordelia truthfully had no idea what had happened to her but knew it couldn't have been because of the young witch. The girl hugged Cordelia tightly. "Thank you. You've been so supportive. Robichaux's has been like a home to me, is my home. My parents have never understood. You really - you've been like a mom to me. You've taken on that supportive mom role -" Mallory said, looking at her hands. Cordelia knew she'd start crying and reached over to pull the young witch back into a tight hug. 

"That means everything to me. You girls mean everything to me."


	17. Cordelia's sacrifice

Cordelia swallowed, feeling a pulling sensation in her chest as she watched Mallory quickly dying. She stroked the girl's hair and turned to face Myrtle. If it worked, they would be safe. If, it didn't - she wouldn't have a reason anymore. "I love you," she reminded Myrtle before getting up and going to meet Michael.

"I was always going to win," Michael tried to tell her. Cordelia had imagined this moment so many times before and she had never had such a drive to do something. She powerfully reminded him that he'd been led to that point, that he hadn't had the slightest idea of what to do and without others guiding him along the way - he never would've accomplished a thing. "You think there's only winning and losing, success and failure. But failure is when you've lost any semblance of hope," the Supreme reminded him, a sense of power in her voice that would send a shiver down anyone's back. "You will get to watch me die," she confirmed. "But you won't find it satisfying." The Supreme forced the knife in Michael's hand to land in her own swiftly. Cordelia took him in for a few minutes before speaking for the final time. "Satan has one son, but my sisters are legion, motherfucker."

And with that, Cordelia Goode stabbed herself in the chest, taking some of her final breaths as Mallory started to rise. Cordelia had a look of sheer pain on her face. Mallory took in a big gaping breath and her wounds healed, the radiant health of a rising Supreme. "Cordelia!" Myrtle desperately screamed and even Michael couldn't have predicted the sacrifice. The dying witch smiled satisfying and wickedly before falling to her death - bleeding out beautifully on the ground below. The water in the tub started to bubble furiously and with a quick "Tempus infinituum" Mallory went under and the plan went into action.


	18. After grief

It was a bright and sunny morning when young Mallory arrived at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Mallory could hardly contain herself when she saw Cordelia again - alive and well.

"They saw me floating in my sleep. They thought I'd summoned the devil or something," she recalled. "Well, now you have a home with us." When they stood up, Mallory hugged her tightly. "Oh, you're a hugger," Cordelia commented with a gentle laugh. The young witch pulled away and took in the Supreme. She looked so healthy - a little distant, but well.

Cordelia led Mallory to the wall, explaining each portrait. "This is my mother - Fiona Goode." Her tone of voice changed as she spoke of her late mother. "And she used to be Supreme before you?" Mallory questioned curiously, although she already knew the answer. "Yes." Cordelia seemed guarded and distant as she spoke.

"This is Myrtle - never Supreme, but the woman who treated me as her own daughter." She seemed to get a little shaky as she spoke about Myrtle and Mallory made a mental note of that - she'd eventually need to bring the redheaded witch back for Cordelia's sake.

It had been a few weeks at the school when Mallory overhead the girls talking during lunch one day. "I just don't know how to help her. I heard her crying in the bathroom last night," Zoe spoke quickly. "She never wants to scare us when she's like that," Queenie agreed. "Especially the younger girls."

One day though, the Supreme brought all the girls together to teach them about the Seven Wonders. One student, a new student - Coco, although a bit older than the girls Mallory's age, still had many questions about being a witch. She wondered what happened if you didn't come back from Descensum and asked about it. Cordelia started to answer, but something broke inside her. She felt a pulling sensation in her chest and suddenly the tears started to flow. Her breathing became uneven, the onset of a full panic attack. The Supreme refused to let the girls see her that way and quickly escaped from the room. Zoe and Queenie tried to help, but they would only get the usual "I'm fine, please go take care of the other girls".

The grief hit Cordelia in waves. Sometimes small things would trigger her, leading her into nights spent clutching Misty's scarf against her chest, desperately wishing she could bring her back and see the witch's smile one more time.

Mallory took off and followed behind the Supreme. "Miss Cordelia," she called, racing off and doing nothing but giving her a big hug. Cordelia knew she couldn't act this way, especially around her girls. She sobbed softly, sniffling furiously. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I know it hurts," Mallory assured her. The young witch vividly remembered how Cordelia nearly passed out when she found out Michael had killed Misty. She held the woman she considered a mother close. "It's going to get better, I promise you," Mallory promised sincerely, breaking the embrace to look at the Supreme. Cordelia thought little of Mallory's words, knowing the young witch just wanted to comfort her.

Cordelia didn't know that Mallory had plans of her own.


End file.
